dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cyberhawk241
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Cyberhawk241! Thanks for your edit to the Blackest Night Vol 1 5 page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 05:36, November 30, 2009 ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Page moves I had to revert the moves you just made to Darkseid and Superman of Earth-Two. In the comic world, characters can have multiple names, so we go with their birth name being the article's proper name. Additionally, articles can have several subpages which are tied to the specific name, and which would need to be changed to accommodate the new name. -- SFH 02:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Superman (Clark Kent) A while back, both DC and Marvel Database decided to have certain high profile pages such as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and a few others as their old style of codename with real name in parenthesis to increase Google hit results while using Template:Title to make them appear consistent with the other pages. Personally, I find it unnecessary, since the redirects will take it to the proper page, but it's the style that has been chosen for a small number of pages. If you want to change it, bring it up on a forum page. But right now, Superman has to stay at Superman (Clark Kent) instead of Kal-El (New Earth). -- SFH 17:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::The redirects only work for interior searches. There was a lot of discussion about it on the forums. The problem is that when people are searching on Google for Superman or Batman, they search for things like Superman or Batman and not things like Kal-El New Earth. So, because we're treating them according to the naming conventions anyway, it's really only a cosmetic change, but it helps a lot. And it doesn't really change anything for users. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:18, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::So, are you supporting my redirect, mrblonde? :::::Cyberhawk241 :No, I was supporting SFH. This is policy that we decided on several months ago, I was helping explain why. The page should stay at Superman (Clark Kent). ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I was looking at your edits to and I don't think you fully understand this policy. I might not have explained it completely. We treat these articles as the regular pagenames, it's only really the URL that changes. In regards to comics pages, Superman (Clark Kent) is still considered Kal-El (New Earth) as you would regularly expect... that way the naming conventions are still uniform. And that way it populates Category:Kal-El (New Earth)/Appearances. Batman (Bruce Wayne) should still be written in appearance sections as Bruce Wayne (New Earth), and the same goes for Wonder Woman. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Well then, you have just created a paradox. You cannot have the main page as Superman (Clark Kent) and have all related pages as Kal-El (New Earth), it's an inconsistency. It cannot be both because it will create confusion, it should be one or the other, not only for Superman, but for Batman, and Wonder Woman. Certainly, you can see the logic behind it as correct and stand outside of conformity. :That's not a paradox. It's a cosmetic change. That's why the top of the page says Kal-El (New Earth). Because we want people to treat all of the articles corresponding to the naming conventions, we just needed to make some superficial changes for SEO. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, but you do not deny that there is an inconsistency. :There's an inconsistency, but it's a small manageable one, and this wasn't a decision we made lightly. It's a minor compromise that doesn't actually effect the site negatively in any way, and in exchange for it we get more readers and more contributors, more people finding the site and helping us build and grow as a database. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Batman Why did you revert my edits to the Batman disambig page? I removed some of the duplicate entries, and I reworded the introduction so that it was more informative about the character, especially for readers who don't regularly read current comics. Cyberhawk, I feel like we're getting off on the wrong foot. I don't mean to be acting antagonistically if that's the way I'm coming off as an admin. I think we disagree on a couple of things, but we're all about consensus here and this is nothing we can't talk out. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) To be honest Billy, I didn't have a problem with your introduction, it was some of the other edits that you reverted away from mine. For example, if you look at your revision of the page, more specifically the multiverse part, you will see that you did not distinguish between the original multiverse and 52 counterparts, as well as the other different versions of Batman that exist outside of the multiverses. Plus, you will also notice that in the 52 multiverse counterparts, Batman of Superman: Red Son is an inhabitant of Earth-30, which is different from the Red Son storyline, as well as the Batman of Earth-32, which is based on the storyline Batman: In Darkest Knight. To put those two as 52 multiverse counterparts without showing the proper Earth designation is clearly wrong. As for our views of each other, I do not think of you overall as antagonistic. The only point that separates us is that you seek conformity in areas where there is no need for it. For example, you clearly want to move Superman to Kal-El (New Earth), but because of conformity, you keep it at Superman (Clark Kent) with the same logic applied to the other heroes. My point being is that there are rules that are universal and there are rules that can be bent, the Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern pages are of the former (at least in my view). I feel that if any pages were to follow the actual policies of this database, then it should be these four. Do not think that I would simply stay away from something as absurd as having Supeman's page as having Clark Kent in it because it is inaccurate. Some of the other Supermans that exist in DC are also Clark Kent, but their pages follow the proper procedure. Therefore, why must the core page be exempt when the pages that exist from that are not? I know that you agree with me on this, therefore I ask you to step out of conformity and into that which is universal, allow me to change the four pages to their proper names. ::The elseworlds thing I don't care about, if you think that makes more sense. I rolled you back because you reverted the rest of my stuff without asking about it. I don't really see where conformity comes into this, I was part of the decision to move those handful of pages... for reasons that we've already explained. If you want you can read the main discussion about it on the forums. These pages are the necessary exceptions to the rule. We do this because those are out top content pages, and we want them to be more prominent and easier to reach for new readers. This is . Our naming conventions make sense in context, but they're really unwieldy. You don't treat these pages any differently than the others... there's absolutely no difference, any discrepancies are handled easily by redirects. The only practical difference that it makes is it improves our google rankings. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Page moves Moving pages to a new location is a lot more complex here than on other wikis. Pages listed on appearances and images also need to be changed if a page is moved, and since those can reach into the hundreds, it can take a very long time to change them, potentially cluttering the recent changes page. Additionally, there may need to be more discussion on a page name. I understand that Mrblonde was the one who suggested the page move on the Qwardian ring, but you sort of jumped the gun when moving the page. If you believe a page should be moved to a different title, put a Template:move on the page and talk it out at the discussion page. That way, community input can be achieved and a bot can be assigned to change the name on the images and appearances. -- SFH 17:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :When you moved Entity to Life Entity, did you talk with anyone about it? -- SFH 18:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Disambigs I'm going through disambigs right now, as you seem to be, and I'm planning on moving some things around. I thought it would be a good idea to talk to you about them first. There's always a debate going on here about whether we would rather be strictly exactly technically precise at all costs, or whether we would rather be more functional and easy to use. Naturally there are massive tendencies towards OCD in myself and pretty much everyone else here I've ever met, but in general we try to be more relaxed, and we remember that it's important to keep an open mind in making the database as good as possible. For example, an article entirely composed of detailing every single event that ever happened in an issue where a character appeared would usually not be a good history. My point is, on Disambiguation pages we usually have four basic categories. The top of the article is for the most important versions of the character (i.e. golden/silver age versions and legacy characters), then we have alternate versions, then other media, and finally related comics. There are some people who think that the alternate versions should be divided up by original multiverse, elseworlds, 52 multiverse, and general other stories... but I've always felt like that's too complicated, dividing it into so many sections makes it more daunting to look at without really making browsing easier. The individual character pages are supposed to specify that distinction. It's kind of like the problem we had several years ago where some people thought that we should make two pages for Kal-L (Red Son), an extra page for the Post-52 version, because they weren't technically the same character. My position on that was that it seemed like a weird distinction made by technicality, and that's sort of how I feel about this as well. What do you think? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I think that we should have separate sections related to the Multiverse sections. As for the specific example of Kal-L in Red Son, I think the distinction between Kal-L (Red Son) and Kal-L (Earth-30) should be made because the difference between the two characters, though small, are important. What I feel is that the Disambiguation pages should have a combo of your view as well as mine. For example, I definitely feel that the Multiverse counterparts are essential in understanding the character throughout its history (and the associated retcons). My point being is that it's difficult to have one answer to your question, it varies from character to character. For example, aside from Clark, no one else goes by the name of Superman on New Earth. In the case of Batman and Wonder Woman, you have different people who have used those names (Dick, Azrael, and Jason for Batman, Diana, Donna, Hippolyta, and Cassandra for Wonder Woman). If you would like a straight answer from me, it should be about certain characters. As for the other versions of the character, the distinction between the original and 52 multiverse versions should be made separate not only from each other, but also from the elseworlds storylines, appearances in other media, and their comics. This is undoubtedly a touchy subject, and I know that you and I should debate on these sort of things. Btw, I don't know what OCD means, so can you explain it to me please? :Cyberhawk241